


New Shirt

by jynx



Series: SpringFRE [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili goes to Bilbo for a new shirt after the Coffee Incident</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> SpringFRE prompt: His horoscope said today was going to be great. It failed to mention this, however.

His horoscope said today was going to be great. It failed to mention this, however. He sighed and plucked sadly at his coffee-stained shirt. He had another three meetings today before he could get home to change, but Bilbo had a shirt at the office he might be able to borrow…if he bartered the story of Angel Boy.

Kili looked down at his phone.

“Hi Fili this is Kili’s phone. He’s hot like burning."

Kili rolled his eyes, smiling. Hot like burning. Did that make him more angelic or demonic?

He headed back to the office with his coffee and sat down in Bilbo's office once he got back.

“What can I help you with, Kili?” Bilbo asked. He and Bofur were having their own lunch and, as much as Kili hated to interrupt, he really needed the shirt.

“I need to borrow a shirt,” Kili said. “Mine had an accident with someone obsessed with angels."

Bofur got up and went to Bilbo's filing cabinet and opened the bottom drawer. “You know the drill,” Bofur said, thumbing through the collection of wrapped, starched shirts there. “Story for the shirt."

“Went out to the cafe, 3A, to get a sandwich and coffee, right?” Bilbo nodded as Bofur pulled out a shirt in Kili’s size. “Anyway, I’m texting Balin about this upcoming meeting and I walk into a guy. Or, well, he slammed into me. His coffee got smooshed between us and he went flying and then, and here’s where it gets good, he keeps spouting out these ridiculous pick up lines."

“Oh?” Bilbo asks, sipping on his lemonade. “Like what?"

"I think I can die happy now, because I've just seen a piece of heaven,” Kili said. “He also wanted to take my clothes off to see where my wings went."

“Angel pickup lines?” Bofur asked, handing the shirt over.

“Yep,” Kili said, taking it. “Apparently I’m angelic."

“The poor man does not know you,” Bilbo said with a shake of his head.

“I gave him my number so he’d shut up,” Kili said, just this side of smug. He actually was looking forward to Fili calling.

“What’s he look like?” Bofur asked.

“Shorter than me—more your height, Bo—with blond dreadlocks and he had this stupid beanie on his head. I don’t get the fashion. Really blue eyes."

“Sounds like he’s the angelic one,” Bilbo murmured softly.

“Except for the bullshit he was spewing,” Kili said. He stood and stretched. “Want me to keep you up to date if he calls?"

“If?” Bofur asked. “Kid, sounds like if isn’t even a possibility, it’s a certainty."

Kili smiled, smug, and strode out of Bilbo’s office and out to the men’s room. He had a meeting to nail.

And maybe a blond.


End file.
